The present invention is directed to a fitment inserter machine and particularly to a machine for inserting a spout into the top opening of a blowmolded plastic container. Blow-molded containers having either integral or separable spouts at their upper end are known in the art. When the spout is separable, it must be aligned and pressed into place accurately in the top of the container.
In prior machines, failures sometimes occurred because in a high production operation the container finish must be supported during the pressing operation or deformation occurs. Also, prior art machines were often slow since the container conveyor had to be stopped during the alignment of the spout in the container opening and also during the pressing operation.